dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = Age 300|Date of death = Before Age 461|Height = 5'10" (171 cm)|Weight = 133 lbs (173 Kg)|Address = West City|Occupation = Martial Artist|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Warrior, Age 310 - Age 450)}} Dylan (ディラン'', Diran'') is the first child and oldest son of Ben and Erica, the older brother of Trina, the paternal first grandson of Toby and Trish and the maternal grandson of Jason and Leslie, the great-grandson of Jacob Barrymore and Olivia, Joshua Jackson and Heather, and Franklin Kingston and Sabrina. He's also the nephew of Logan, Morgan, Vicki and Debbie and the older cousin of Josh and Josie. He's the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as he's first appears in the end of TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu and Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone. Appearance Dylan is a young child and young man of above average height with a slender yet frame athletic thin skinny muscular physique. Over the course of the series and movies, he's has the sea light-blue green eyes, fair skin complexion and messy violet-bluish brushed black short hair, whose colour he inherited form his mother, and sea light-blue green eyes, which she inherited from his father. As a child, he was flat-chested and kept him hair short, causing many to mistake him for a boy. He usually wears a lilac long sleeved t-shirt with the Jackson clan’s symbol logo on the sleeves and blue navy pants and martial arts kung boots. His headband is on his left arm. His face is round and childish, and his height is above average, bearing a strong resemblance to his father. As a preteen, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Dylan is the Biography Background Dylan is born on Age 300 and Dragon Ball King Piccolo Saga He's mentioned by Korin and Kami, Dragon Ball Z Garlic Jr. Saga He's appears on the episode where he and his friends during in the flashbacks. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu He's appears in the end of the movie, Dead Zone He's mentioned by Power Manga and Anime Dylan is Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, In Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Master Combatant - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - Transformations Unlock Potential Like his Equipment * Sword - Video Games Appearances Dylan is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Battles Trivia * Dylan's name means Japanese name (ディラン or Diran) is in Welsh Baby Names the meaning of the name Dylan is: Son of the wave, born near the sea, influence. Famous bearers: Welsh poet Dylan Thomas, American folk singer Bob Dylan. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Dylan is: Son of the wave, born near the sea, influence. Famous bearers: Welsh poet Dylan Thomas, American folk singer Bob Dylan. * It is pronounced DIL-an, DUL-an. It is of Welsh origin, and the meaning of Dylan is "son of the sea". Mythology: a legendary Welsh hero. Modern use is probably homage to poet Dylan Thomas. Catherine Zeta-Jones, who is Welsh, chose this name for her son with Michael Douglas. Some of the variants are more closely related to the homonym Dillon. Singer Bob Dylan; actor Dylan McDermott. Gallery poster_to_naruto_next_generation_s_by_2114415--2.png 914f46b1bce482a8f285f9a2d85ea08b.jpg uchiha_kiseki_by_annriandrea-d2z6klq-1.jpg kiseki__s_toilet_session_by_annriandrea-d2z6khi-1.jpg uchiha_kiseki_by_annriandrea-d2z6klq.jpg ____by_2114415-db1bxgv.jpg __by_2114415-db1bru6.jpg kiseki_learns_rasengan_by_annria2002-d2xj6tt-1.jpg rasengan_failed_xd_by_pelissa-d2xwbwq-1.png 3082324425_2_13_GJ13vpn6-1.jpg Boruto satoshi and himawari by byblackrose dc-1.jpg Naruto oc family reunion by kissicchi d8x9b-1.jpg Sketch baby satoshi for a mini doujinshi by byblackrose d968f5j-fullview.jpg Satohima by byblackrose dccx2p8-pre-1.jpg a894f0181f65f50f7e1569d8ac756a93--anime-child--1.jpg Peaceful sleep by byblackrose dcb2y0u-pre-1.jpg Mother love by byblackrose da1edmx-pre-1.jpg Crossover on the promised neverland by byblack-1.jpg Naruto oc family reunion by kissicchi d8x9b-2.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:Siblings Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Superheroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Ninjas Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters